Good vs Evil
by water wish
Summary: The villain have united. The heroes are seperated, some even captured. And with the villains plotting the heroes downfall, it's up to the younger generation to do something about it. AU-ish
1. Chapter 1

**oh yeah. I had this idea for the longest time, and finally decided to write it. I will attempt to make it better than my other stories, I realise I get bored with ideas and don't keep storylines in my head so I loose track anf write a load of crap at the end of the day. **

**The backstory is that it's set somewhere in the future, Heroes are seperated into small groups and don't have much contact with each other. It may get confusing and I'll try and make it as clear as possible and use most of the characters. **

**The rogues will feature. Some current and non-current members.**

**Len Snart - capt cold. **

**Mick Rory - heat wave. **

**Mark Mardon - weather wizard. **

**Sam Scudder - Mirror master. **

**Axel Walker - Tickster II. **

**Owen Mercer -Capt boomerang II**

**Louise Snart - Glider II (my OC!)**

**Billy Hong - Prank**

**Hartley Rathaway - Pied piper.**

**Louise is Lisa and Roscoe's daughter and Len's niece. She is pretty much my favourite OC and my RP character on Tumblr. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, just my OC!**

* * *

Thunder rumbled in the sky above her head, no flashes of lightning for a while now. Irey stood at the foot of the steps to the flash museum. some of the museum's windows had been boarded up, or broken ones covered with blankets to stop the wind from entering.

The flashes had been living in there for a while now, and for Irey, being stuck with her family for a long period of time was getting to her. Don't get her wrong, she loved them, and they needed each other if they were going to survive. The redhead had wanted some time outside of the museum, to remember what the city- or at least what was left of it- looked like. There were very few buildings that hadn't yet been damaged. Or completely colapsed. The debris lay everywhere. Abandoned cars sat in the street, doors open With their owners long gone. They didn't work either, she'd alteady tried.

Zoom had set off an EMP. That's what got them in this situation. The city had been evacuated of civilians, including anyone afiliated with the flashes. And Zoom had fought them with robots- or drones, setting a large forcefield over the city, trapping them inside.

So here they were, trapped with no tech to get in contact with other heroes and trying to stay hidden.

Irey gave one last look at the city before making her way up the steps and back inside.

It was dark, save for a beam of light in her face. Her dad, Wally, had a flashlight in hand and put it down when he saw it was only her.

" Do you really have to shine that thing _right_ in my face everytime?" Irey hissed on her way over to sit on her make-shift bed.

Wally smiled in the faint light, " Just making sure it wasn't a drone. I saw one when I was out earlier."

" Did it see you?" Jai asked worriedly. Wally shook his head and Jai relaxed.

" The zeta tube's almost up and running. That EMP must be waring off."

" You mean we might be able to get to the others?" Irey sat up, eyes meant she could see Lian and the others again.

" yeah, just a few more tweeks and twinks to get rid of then-

**BANG!**

The sudden explosion, rattled the museum. Bart and the other flashes came speeding through, " They've found us!" Jesse yelled. Wally was up on his feet in seconds, backpack in hand. Irey grabbed Jai and all of the group sped out of the building, which was now ablaze on one side, a cluster of about seven drones hovering just above.

" Get to the Zeta tubes!" Wally yelled. They streaked through the city, dodging the rocks and concrete as they went. They all came to a skidding hault just outside an old phone box. Wally set the backpack down and started rummaging for tools, getting to work on the box. Irey was looking around frantically, holding onto Jai's arm. He took one of her hands and gave it a reasuring squeeze.

" We were so careful, how did they- oh god this is all my fault. They probably saw me outside." She started to ramble.

" Sis, calm down. We'll be fine. Dad's gonna get us all outta here."

" But what if they get here first-

" Shhh, stop it." Jai's smile was reasuring but his eyes portrayed the same fear. Then just as Wally signaled that he had it working.

" The drones!" Bart yelled, spotting them coming down the street, lazers firing. Wally grabbed Irey's arm and without further warning shoved her into the phone box.

" Zeta: Central to Gotham." Wally said. A green beam, scanned over Irey.

_Recognised: Impulse._

Irey turned to her father, " Dad, what do I do when I get there?"

Wally looked deep into her eyes, putting a hand on her shoulder, " find Batman."

Suddenly the door closed and there was another explosion, Irey tried to call out to her dad again but she was already on the other side.

The speedster got out of the phone box and found herself in an alley. She stood for a while, waiting for someone else to come through. No one did.

_what am I going to do now?_

_" Find batman."_

Irey sped out of the alley into the street, much like central, Gotham looked like a post-apokolipse setting for a film. She looked around for something that looked familier and upon seeing the wayne tower, she headed towards that. Somehow hoping she'd find someone to help her.

* * *

**Okay, so I'm going on holiday tomorrow. And I wanted to get this thing up and running. **

**Please review (I know it's probably crappy) but still, reviews!**

**See you in a few days guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I'm back from my holiday, just one more week then I'm back in school and my drama class. I will update when I can, and apologise in advance if I become lazy. **

**I may also write a story based around my OC Louise, so you're not completely lost in the story when she apears like, " who dafuq is this chick." **

**you can also check out my RP page for her: roguette-skater. but anyway, here is the second chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, just my OC!**

* * *

The first thing Irey noticed when she slipped inside the building was that it was freezing and very dark. She felt around infront of her and knocked into the receptionist's desk With a thump. " Okay, that hurt." She whispered to herself. She stood there until her eyes ajusted to the blackness and then moved towards the stairwell door. The elevators wouldn't be working, so taking the stairs was her only option. The Wayne tower had lots of floors and the bats, if they even were here, could be on any of them.

The speedster made her way up the first few flights, checking for signs that someone was living on any of the floors she came across. She had gotten to the ninth floor, when her luck started to change. The door that faced her had it's window smashed and a bootmark showed it had been kicked in. Irey tried the handle and it gave way.

The corridor was long, but brighter than the rest of the building because of the windows in the offices. Irey started to look around. _If I was a bat, where would I hide?_

She heard a noise from around the corner.

* * *

Damian had his back to the wall, he wasn't sure if the intruder had heard him, but he pulled the escrima stick out of his belt anyway. He heard movement and ran around the corner, launching himself onto the unknown figure and pressing his wepon to their throat with one hand and compressing their chest with the other.

It was only then he realised the intruder was female, judging by the long hair and the fact that men didn't have the girl reached up with a free hand, slapping him across the face and then kneeing him in the groin for good measure. Damian toppled off of her, groaning and the girl got up." That's what you get, you ass." She hissed. Damian's ears twitched as he recognised the voice.

" Iris?" he whispered, rolling over onto his back to get a better look. Sure enough, Impulse stood above him.

Irey took a step back, a hand covering her mouth, " oh my god. Damian..."

The 18 year old stood up, " -tt- Took you long enough to get he-

Irey tackled him with a hug, hands fisting the yellow material of his cape. Damian tensed up and Irey pulled back from him, " sorrysorrysorry, I'mjust glad you're okay and you're not dead or anything." she rambled, playing with the buckles on her gloves. Damian rolled his eyes behind his mask.

" -tt- I'm glad you're not dead either, Iris but I need to know how the hell you got here without being detected." He put the escrima stick back in his belt before continuing, " are the other Flashes with you?" He saw his friend's face fall and jumped to the worst possible conclusion, " are they dead?"

" No, I-I don't know. There was an explosion and I was beamed through to Gotham before I could see what happened. Jai and I have a twin link, he's still alive...but I don't know about the others." She hadn't realised it but a tear had fallen from her eye as she spoke. " Dad told me to find Bruce."

" So you came here." Damian finished. She nodded. " Father isn't here, he's with Richard and the others, trying to find where Joker's hiding. It's only Colin, the girls and I that are here."

" Have you heard anything from Lian?"

" No, no one has made contact with us. Timothy is trying to reboot the system and get the com links back online." The young man turned, " come on, we can discuss this in more detail once you're settled." Irey watched as he made his way to the corner then jogged after him.

* * *

**Okay guys might take a while for my next update, just need to write some other things. I'm sorry if this story is lame, I'm just getting all these plot bunnies and I really wanted to make a story using more characters. But yeah, I'm okay with it so far I just hope you guys are too.**

**review! Xx**


End file.
